War and Peace
by YouLivexYouDie
Summary: Post The Kids Are Alright. After Hyde chooses to walk off with the blonde, Jackie makes a new friend that will help her get over it. Problems arise when he keeps a secret from her and when Hyde wants to get back with her. DISCONTINUED.
1. I Need a Hero

**A/N: **Okay this important so **_READ_** this! This story is a slight crossover with the movie Sky High. Before you get all disgusted, it's only a crossover cause I put Warren Peace into this story. No, there are no super powers. It's just the character that I'm using in this story... And yes, he will be portrayed by Warren Peace.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _That 70's Show, War and Peace, _and I can't really say that I own Warren Peace either.

**

* * *

**

**War and Peace**

'_You say you can't see a reign of goodness and truth on earth. Nor could I, and it cannot be seen if one looks on our life here as the end of everything. On __earth__, here on this earth,' (Pierre pointed to the fields), 'there is no truth, all is false and evil; but in the universe, in the whole universe, there is a kingdom of truth, and we who are now the children of the earth are—eternally—children of the whole universe. Don't I feel it in my soul that I am part of this vast harmonious whole? Don't I feel that I form one link, one step, between the lower and the higher beings, in this vast harmonious multitude of beings in whom the Deity—the Supreme Power if you prefer the term—is manifest? If I see, clearly see, that ladder leading from plant to man, why should I suppose it breaks of at me and does not go farther and farther?'_

_War and Peace_ / **Tolstoy, Leo** / bk.2, pt.2, ch.12

* * *

At this very moment, Jackie Burkhart wanted nothing more than to cry her pretty little mismatched eyes out. She had chosen him. She chose him and he walked off with some blonde stranger anyway.

_Steven Hyde, you bastard! _She wailed in her mind as she walked down one of the many sidewalks in Point Place.

She didn't understand. Why would he just walk off on her like that? Especially right after they shared that amazing kiss. She thought that he wanted her back. He made it seem that way. He was the one who told her to choose between him and Kelso. She supposed she should have chosen Hyde at that very moment but she was still so angry with him. Even now, she still hadn't gotten over him cheating on her with that nurse.

Jackie had passed by the Hub a few moments ago. There was no way in hell she was going in there just to watch the man she loved with another woman. It would make her sick to the stomach. So right now she was heading towards the Japanese restaurant a few blocks away. The place was called the Paper Lantern. She had been there a few times. She liked it, but usually she was at the Hub with her friends. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be going to the Hub much anymore though.

With a heavy heart, she walked into the Paper Lantern.

It wasn't the crowded. In fact only two tables were taken. She supposed she understood that; it was eight-thirty at night after all. She waited for someone to show her to her table. Usually, at the Hub she would just go sit down wherever but this was a restaurant.

Finally, the bus boy walked over to her. She had seen him around a few times. His hair was dark and just above his large shoulders, but right now it was pulled back into a ponytail. He didn't dress in the customary bus boy uniform. He wore a black tank top (revealing his muscular arms), ripped jeans, dirty black boots, and a food stained apron wrapped around his waist.

"You alone?" He asked his voice deep and masculine.

Jackie stared at him with big eyes for a moment before speaking. "Yes." She answered in a small voice.

He raised an eyebrow before gesturing for her to follow him. She did.

He led her to a small two seated table. She frowned at it before sitting down. Sitting here was reminding her of how alone she was. He then handed her a menu.

"What can I get you to drink?" He asked.

"Um… water is fine, thank you." She answered quickly. He nodded and then walked off.

* * *

Kelso sat at the Hub watching Hyde on his date with some blonde girl. Eric and Donna were with them. Donna and the girl seemed to be getting along just fine. The tall man didn't really like that all that much. _How is Donna just okay with all of this? _He wondered glaring at the four people. _Jackie is her best friend._

He noticed Hyde getting up and walking to the bathroom. He soon followed.

"Hyde, what are you doing?" He asked once in the bathroom.

Hyde shot him a confused look. "I'm about to go to the bathroom."

"That's not what I meant." Kelso said seriously. "Why are you here with that girl? What about Jackie?"

"What about Jackie, man?" Hyde asked bitterly. "I don't care about Jackie anymore." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"And I'm supposed to believe that you magically stopped caring about Jackie in a day?" Kelso asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Hyde replied simply. Kelso stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Man, Jackie chose you and you're just giving up on her… what is wrong with you!" He was almost close to shouting.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Hyde snapped. "If Jackie wanted to be with me then she should have chosen me right then and there."

"Of course Jackie wasn't going to choose you right away, stupid." Kelso said sounding very childlike.

"Whatever." Hyde said, letting his Zen take over. Kelso shook his head.

"I really don't understand why Jackie wants to be with you. I really don't." He said and then walked out of the bathroom leaving Hyde alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Jackie was ashamed of herself. She honestly thought she could hold it all in. She was crying now. Not sobbing or anything, but silent tears ran down her flushed cheeks. It all hit her suddenly right after she finished eating her lo mien. She really did try to hold them back but it was no use; she needed to let it out.

"You ready for the check?" Came the familiar deep voice of the bus boy. She gasped and looked up at him in surprise. She hadn't even heard him coming. "Wow, are you okay?" He asked quickly noticing her tears.

She felt like a deer caught in headlights. She had been caught in an embarrassing moment and now she didn't know what to do. So, she began to cry even harder.

"N-no, I'm not… okay." She managed to sob out.

The busboy stood there staring down at the crying girl. He face was expressionless. Finally, he sighed deeply.

"I'll be right back." He told her and then walked off.

Jackie put a hand to her face. She felt so stupid. _Way to just freak him out, Jackie._ She scoffed herself inwardly. She wished she could just disappear right now. She wished all the embarrassment and pain would just go away. She was surprised when the busboy came back and sat down across from her with a tray of two small cups. She looked at him with watery eyes.

"Drink this. It'll make you feel better." He said nodding towards one of the cups.

Jackie blinked a few times before tentatively reaching out and taking a cup. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"It's sake." He answered simply taking the other cup.

"Sake?" She asked confused looking down at the clear liquid.

"It's Japanese liquor." He told her.

Jackie shrugged and then quickly downed the small shot. Her features contorted into a disgusted expression. She made a retching sound and she shook her head trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Ugh, that was disgusting." She told him. "How was that supposed to make me feel better?"

The busboy laughed softly before downing his shot. "Give it a minute, amateur." He told her.

And he was right. After a moment she felt her nerves melting away. She felt herself calming down and she felt her tears disappearing. She suddenly smiled. She felt good… in fact she felt great. She felt wonderful.

"Wow… Japanese liquor is magical." She said with a big goofy smile. "What's your name?" She asked him tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

"Warren Peace." He answered after a moment of hesitance.

"I'm Jackie Burkhart." She said in return. "It's very nice to meet you, Warren."

"Like wise." He said with a nod. "Can I ask why you were crying?"

Jackie was silent and she looked down at her hands. At first she was weary, but right now she really needed someone to talk to. So what if it was some busboy in a Japanese restaurant?

"It all started out when my boyfriend left for California…"

* * *

It had been a rather calm environment in the Forman basement when Donna suddenly came bursting in. Hyde and Eric were just sitting there watching a repeat episode of Charlie's Angels.

"Guys, is Jackie here?" Donna asked with her hands on her hips.

"No. Why would Jackie be here?" Eric asked in confusion. "Isn't she at your house?"

"No!" Donna said throwing her hands up in the air. "It's nine o'clock. Where the hell could she be this late?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Well… she could be at the mall?" Eric suggested which just earned him a glare from his girlfriend.

"The mall closes early on Sunday's, dumbass." She snapped at him. "Hyde, do you know where she could be?"

"Why would I know where she is?" He asked not looking away from the TV.

"Don't get smart with me! Just answer the damn question." Donna yelled. Now Hyde turned his head towards her but his eyes were covered with his sunglasses.

"No, I don't know where she could be." He said after sighing deeply.

"Well, this is just great." She said sarcastically. "This is just fantastic. Jackie's missing now!"

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Eric asked in an oh-so-innocent tone.

"Shut your mouth, Eric!" She yelled pointing a long finger at her boyfriend. "I will snap you like a twig, little man!"

And with that said and done, Donna stormed right back out of the basement. Eric blinked a few times then looked over to Hyde.

"That… was scary." He said shuddering.

Hyde could only nod in agreement. However, he couldn't help but feel worried. _Where the hell is Jackie?_

* * *

"And then he just walks away with some blonde biker chick." Jackie whined to Warren. She almost couldn't believe she was pouring her heart out to this person that she just met. It could be due to the fact that she was upset and willing to talk to anyone or it could very well be due to the after affects of that shot of sake. "He told me that I should have chose him right then and there at the camp, but did he honestly expect me to just choose him right away? I mean, I was still very much heartbroken about him cheating on me."

"I wouldn't have chosen either of them." Warren said suddenly. He had been listening to this girl's story with much interest. She obviously had it bad.

"What?" Jackie asked confused.

"Why would you want to get back together with anyone who had cheated on you?" He asked looking at her with his dark eyes. They made her shiver inwardly.

"Steven said that he didn't mean it." She replied sadly.

"Of course he said that." Warren said in a sarcastic tone, nodding his head. "From what you've told me, it sounded like he did mean it. He meant for it to hurt you because he didn't have the guts to confront you about seeing you with your ex."

"Yeah, but-"

"He should also be grateful that you actually chose him. He obviously didn't deserve it." Warren interrupted never taking his eyes off of her. Jackie stared back at him and then she sighed.

"I know." She spoke in a sad and defeated tone.

"To be honest…" Warren spoke again trailing off a moment. "I don't think that he's worth it. You can do better than both of those guys."

Jackie suddenly jolted up. She felt as if she just experienced an epiphany.

"Oh my God…" She whispered and Warren gave her a concerned look.

"You are absolutely right!" Jackie said looking up at him with suddenly brightened eyes. A big smile suddenly appeared on her face. "I'll be fine. I keep on thinking that I can't live without Steven, but I just remembered I used to think the same thing about Michael. I have lived without Michael and I was fine. I can so live without Steven Hyde. I'm going to be okay." She spoke happily.

"Of course you're going to be okay." Warren told her with a smirk. It wasn't a smug or conniving smirk either. It was a neutral smirk that reassured her. "You don't need a man to be happy. You can make your self happy all on your own." He told her honestly.

"Oh my God, you're like so smart." Jackie exclaimed staring at this busboy in a whole new light.

She may have just met him, but Jackie now believed that this man was her savior. Steven Hyde was no longer her knight in shining armor atop a white horse. This man, this Warren Peace, was her new hero. It was like he was sent from heaven just to protect and comfort her from all the evils of the world. _He's my guardian angel!_ She thought looking at him with admiration.

"Ookay." He said noticing her staring at him oddly. He looked back at the clock. "Well, it's closing time. Sorry, but it's time for you to go." He said shooting Jackie a sympathetic look.

"Oh, of course. Sorry, I was taking up so much—wait! What time is it?" She asked suddenly nervous.

"It's nine-thirty." He replied.

"Oh my God!" Jackie screeched suddenly standing up. "I've never been out this late on my own before." She said feeling her heart race quicken. _What am I going to do? What am I going to do!!_

"Wait, how old are you?" Warren asked curiously.

"Seventeen." She answered sniffling.

"Oh… did you drive here?"

"No, I walked. Oh no, I don't want to walk all the way back to Donna's this late." She said more to herself than Warren.

"Hold on a few minutes, okay. I'll give you a ride home." Warren said also standing up.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose." Jackie said putting a hand to her heart.

"Don't worry about it. I don't really want you walking around out there this late either. There's a lot creeps out." He said then headed towards the back of the restaurant to get his stuff.

Jackie watched him with admiration again. _My hero!_

* * *

Kelso and Fez walked into Donna's house with slumped shoulders. She had forced the two men to go out looking for Jackie since she still wasn't back. Unfortunately, they had no luck in finding her. Donna was not going to be pleased…

"Did you guys find her?" She asked once they walked into her kitchen. She was sitting at the table.

"No, Donna we did not." Fez said with a heavy heart.

"Did you look in all the places where you thought she'd be?" Donna asked almost at the point of hyperventilating.

"Yeah, we did." Kelso said with an exhausted sigh.

"Did you look in the places where you didn't think she'd be?" Donna asked. Fez and Kelso looked at each other then back to Donna.

"No." They said together nervously.

"What!" Donna yelled standing up making the chair fall behind her. "You idiots were supposed to look everywhere. Everywhere!"

"Donna, stop taking your anger out on us." Kelso whined and quivering in fear at the same time. "You should be taking your anger out on Hyde. This is all his fault."

"What do you mean?" Donna asked suddenly confused but then she suddenly remembered and her eyes widened. Jackie chose Hyde and then he turned her down. "Oh my God! This is all his fault… that bastard! Damn it and I was being so nice to that dirty blonde whore he brought into the Hub."

"Yeah, I saw that." Kelso said finally finding his courage. "That was so un-best friend like of you, Donna."

"Yes, Donna, you should be ashamed." Fez said nodding in agreement.

Donna glared at both of them. "Get out of my house." She said darkly.

The two men quickly scurried out of the Pinciotti household.

* * *

Jackie followed Warren out of the Paper Lantern like some sort of lost puppy. She stayed close to him like she was his faithful companion. Then he walked up to a motorcycle and she suddenly stopped short.

"A motorcycle?" She asked looking at him with big eyes.

"Yeah." Warren confirmed and then smirked at her expression. "You're not scared, are you?" He asked slyly.

"No." She managed to squeak out.

He smiled at her and then handed her a helmet. "Here, put this on. It'll make you feel safer."

Jackie quickly took it from him but then noticed that he didn't have one. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me." He told her climbing onto his bike.

Jackie stared another moment before finally sighing in defeat. She climbed on the seat behind him. She put her hands on the sides of the seat and held on.

"Put your arms around my waist." Warren told her.

"What?" Jackie asked shocked.

"You need to hold on or else you'll fall off." He said then reached back grabbing her hands and then forcing her arms around his waist.

Jackie held her breath as she rested her head against his back. She was a bit uncomfortable with the closeness. She suddenly squealed in shock once the motorcycle started and Warren started to drive off. She held onto him tightly. He seemed to be going faster and faster. She was afraid that she would forget to tell him where to go. Hell, she was more afraid of crashing and dying a horrifying death. Her heart beat was rushing so fast she was afraid she'd end up like Red and have a heart attack.

Finally, Warren pulled into Donna's driveway (Jackie managed to remember to tell him where to go). She took a deep breath before letting go of him and getting off the bike. She took off the helmet and she shook her head a bit in an attempt to fix her hair. She looked at Warren with a smile.

"Thank you so much." She said handing him the helmet.

"Don't mention it. I really didn't want you walking around town this late." He said taking the helmet from her.

"I mean for everything." She confirmed.

"Everything?" He asked confused.

"Yeah… for helping me realize things that I should have realized… a long time ago." She told him with a shy smile. He shrugged.

"It was nothing. You seemed really in need to be brought back to reality." He said and she made a 'yikes' expression.

"Wow, I don't whether to take that as reassurance or an insult." She said but there was a light smile on her face.

"I wouldn't dare insult a broken hearted girl." He told her and her smile grew. "You actually don't seem so broken hearted anymore." He complimented.

"I have you to thank for that again." She said happily. He smiled slightly.

"Well, you're welcome." He said with a nod. "I'll see you around, Jackie." He said putting the helmet on his head. And with that he backed out of the drive way and drove off.

Jackie had a huge dazed smile on her face as she waved goodbye to him. Once he was gone, she frowned deeply. _This is bad, Jackie. You're getting all googly eyed with a man that you just met!_ She screeched in her mind then ran into the house.

However, once she stepped foot in that house she was bombarded by Donna.

"Where the hell have you been!" Donna shouted storming up to Jackie.

Jackie backed up against the door when Donna did so. She stared at her best friend with wide frightened eyes.

"Um…" She said her eyes darting around trying to find some sort of escape. Luck was not on her side.

"I've been worried sick about you! How could you just come home at ten o'clock?" Donna asked with eyes filled with fury.

"Well… um…. technically, it's only nine forty-five." Jackie said with a nervous smile and pointing to the clock.

"This isn't funny, Jackie." Donna told her with a dead serious expression. "I was seriously really worried about you. In fact, I don't think I've ever been that worried before."

Jackie's frightened features suddenly melted into a flattered one. "Oh my God, Donna, that is so sweet." She said quickly embracing her redheaded friend.

Donna's anger immediately faded and was replaced with shock. She was expecting more quivering in fear from her small friend, but instead she gets a hug. Yeah… she wasn't expecting that.

"Uh… Jackie…" She said before reluctantly hugging her back.

"You are such a great friend." Jackie said hugging her tighter. "I'm so sorry I made you worry."

Donna blinked a few times. Jackie shouldn't be acting this was, especially since the whole Hyde situation. _Okay, something definitely happened while she was gone._ She thought as she pulled away from the hug.

"Can you please tell me where you were now?" She asked curiously and Jackie smiled at her. _Why is she smiling at a time like this! _Donna thought still very much in shock. _She's supposed to be sad._

"Okay, I'll tell you. I was at the Paper Lantern." Jackie said and Donna looked at her as if she grew another head.

"You were at the Paper Lantern until ten o'clock?" She asked incredulously.

"Really it was only until nine thirty."

"Jackie!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Jackie said her smile growing. "I just got caught up talking with the busboy."

"The busboy?" Donna asked in confusion. _Why the hell would Jackie be talking to a busboy?_

"Yeah, I had been really upset. I ended up crying right after I finished my food. The busboy came over and saw me all upset so then he gave me some sake and I felt so much better. We started talking then soon enough it was closing time. He drove me home. Warren really is a great guy." Jackie said with a dreamy look.

"Warren?" Donna asked still confused.

"Yeah, he's the busboy." Jackie said still in a dreamy daze. "Warren Peace."

"Warren Peace!" Donna suddenly screeched.

Jackie jumped back a bit in surprise. _What's her problem?_ She wondered.

"Donna, what is wrong with you?" She asked looking at Donna with wide eyes.

Donna was utterly and completely shocked. She remembered Warren Peace. It was their last year in middle school and they were being shown around the high school for the first time. She remembered seeing that dark mysterious looking boy sitting alone at one of the lunch tables. She remembered asking about him and having the other kids telling her to stay away from him; that he was dangerous. His family was dangerous and so was he. He had been a senior at the time so once she entered the high school for her freshman year, he wasn't there. However, she would never forget about how afraid she was of him. Jackie would have no idea who he was because she was a year behind the rest of the gang.

She was about to tell Jackie to stay away from him. She was about to tell her of the danger but then she remembered Jackie's smile. She couldn't bring herself to tell Jackie any of the things that people had told her. This Warren Peace obviously cheered Jackie up. She hated seeing her best friend sad.

"Oh… um, nothing. I just remembered that name from somewhere. Sorry… didn't mean to yell." She quickly apologized.

"It's okay. I guess I should expect yelling from a lumberjack like you." Jackie said with a grin. She quickly noticed Donna's dark look and laughed. "I'm just kidding. Calm down." She said patting Donna's shoulder.

Despite herself, Donna laughed softly. "All right. So this, uh, Warren guy seemed to have some strange affect on you."

Jackie seemed to brighten at the mention of Warren. It kinda freaked Donna out. "Oh, Donna, he's so wonderful. He's really my knight in shining armor."

"Jackie… you just met this guy and I thought Hyde was your night in shining armor?" She asked still put off by Jackie's behavior.

"I may have just met Warren but I feel a very strong connection with him." Jackie said then her features turned to angry one. "As for Steven, he will never be knight in shining armor again. Do you know what he did to me today?" She asked furious. Donna knew exactly what he did… and she knew what she herself did as well. "I chose him, we kissed and then he just blows me off for some blonde bimbo. It was disgusting… and heartbreaking. He's such an ass!" She said pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

Donna knew this was bad. "Well, maybe he was just tired of waiting. Maybe he just wanted you to choose him without having to think about it." She suggested innocently. Jackie's stare turned cold and Donna knew she was in trouble now.

"What is wrong with you people?" Jackie asked in disbelief. "First, none of you tell me that Michael had been cheating on me when we were dating. Now you're sticking up for Steven even after he had cheated on me. I had every right to keep him waiting. He deserved it after sleeping with that nurse."

"Jackie, that whole thing was a big misunderstanding." Donna tried to defend.

"God! Warren is like the only one who understands me. And you know what, Donna, Warren is completely right. Neither Michael or Steven are worth it." Jackie said before storming out of the kitchen only to come right back in after a moment. "Also, you can just warn everyone in the gang that I won't be hanging out as much down there. Humph!"

Donna watched Jackie turn and leave the kitchen again. This was bad, very bad. _Hyde is not going to like this._ She thought with a heavy heart.

She made a decision right then and there not to tell Hyde about Warren. She also made a decision not to tell Jackie that she had known about the blonde and was even nice to her.

What she didn't know, was that this would all eventually blow up in her face.

* * *

**Warren Peace** is portrayed by Steven Strait (of course!)

Please review.


	2. Where'd You Go?

**A/N: **Have any of you noticed how Donna befriends the girls that Hyde ditches Jackie for? I noticed that and I kind of got pissed. What is that redheaded girl's deal? Ugh! If any of my friends did that to me I would kick their ass.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _That 70's Show_ nor do I own the novel _War and Peace_. I can't even say that I own Warren Peace.

**

* * *

**

**War and Peace**

_At that meeting he was struck for the first time by the endless variety of men's minds, which prevents a truth from ever presenting itself identically to two persons. Even those members who seemed to be on his side understood him in their own way, with limitations and alterations he could not agree to, as what he always wanted most was to convey his thought to others just as he himself understood it._

_War and Peace_ / **Tolstoy, Leo** / bk.2, pt.3, ch.7

* * *

As Jackie promised she stopped hanging out in the basement. When Donna announced it to the gang they hadn't believed her, especially Hyde. But now it had been three weeks and Jackie hadn't showed up in the basement once. Although they all thought Jackie could be annoying at times, they were pretty bummed about her absence.

"Man, I miss Jackie." Kelso suddenly announced one day while they were all hanging out in the basement (minus Jackie of course). "It's been like so quiet since she's been gone." He continued sadly.

"Yeah, I prefer it that way so shut up." Hyde told him not taking his eyes away from the TV. Kelso glared at him.

"You know what I think, Hyde?"

"No, and I don't want to know what you're thinking. Who in their right mind would want to know what you're thinking?" Hyde replied sarcastically. Kelso ignored his comment.

"I think that you're more upset about Jackie's absence than the rest of us." He said still glaring at his friend.

Now Hyde was looking at Kelso. He glared at his friend in return through tinted sunglasses.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, man. I don't care that Jackie's gone. In fact, I'm glad that she's gone." He was quick to deny missing Jackie.

In actuality he was worried sick about her. How could she just tell Donna that she was going to stop hanging out with them? How could she just leave the gang? _Maybe it's because certain members of the gang have hurt her. _A small voice in the back of his head suggested.

"I can't believe you're still going on about all that 'I stopped caring about Jackie in just a day'. It's pretty stupid and no one actually believes it." Kelso countered.

"Whatever." Hyde said simply.

The rest of the gang just watched as the scene played out. They all knew a showdown was about to make itself present.

"Yeah, whatever, that whole Zen thing is a bunch of crap, Hyde. We all know how you feel about Jackie. It's a waste trying to hide it." Kelso said.

Honestly, the rest of the gang was shocked over Kelso's bravery. At least the rest of them pretended that they believed Hyde no longer cared for Jackie. None of them wanted to anger the curly haired man. Kelso didn't seem to have that want.

"You better shut your mouth, Kelso, or else I'm gonna bruise that pretty little face of yours." Hyde said standing up. Kelso also stood up and the two men stared each other down hatefully.

"Oh, I'm so scared." He said mockingly.

Hyde was about to fight his friend of so many years, but then Donna stood up suddenly blocking his way towards Kelso.

"Guys, stop it right now." She demanded both of them. "You two can't keep fighting like this. It's unhealthy. And lord knows it's destroying your friendship. Now, we all miss Jackie but fighting over her isn't going to make her come back."

"We wouldn't be fighting if this moron didn't keep bringing the subject of Jackie up. I'm fine not talking about her at all." Hyde said trying to hold back his rising voice.

"You're a liar and a cheater!" Kelso suddenly yelled pointing an accusing finger at Hyde.

"This coming from the king of lying and cheating!" Hyde yelled back.

It seemed like they completely ignored Donna's demands. She sighed in defeat and sat back down.

"I may have lied and cheated on Jackie, but at least I care about her well being right now unlike you, Mr. I cheated on her purposely to hurt cause I'm too much of a coward to confront her." Kelso said with fists clenched.

The rest of the gang stared at Kelso in shock, admiration, and pity. They all knew what was coming next.

"That's it." Hyde spoke darkly before tackling Kelso to the ground.

"Ow, my eye!"

* * *

Jackie sat behind the front desk at Baron's Car Repair Shop reading a magazine. Warren owned this place; he had given her the receptionist job just a few days ago because the old one quit rather abruptly. She had been spending a lot more time with Warren over the past weeks. She thought that maybe he would have gotten annoyed with her but he didn't really seem to mind. In fact, it seemed like he enjoyed her company. They got to know each other pretty well… although, Jackie knew that Warren kept things from her. The truth was that she was fine with that. The truth was that those were personal matters and there was no need for her to know.

_It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything._ Jackie thought shaking her head but her eyes soon widened after that. She always became nervous when she thought of romantic relationships. Trying to ease her mind of this nervousness, she began to think of the things that she did know about Warren.

She knew that he only worked at the Paper Lantern occasionally to help the Wong's out. Apparently they were old family friends. She knew that he preferred motorcycles over cars (which was proved from when he drove her home that one night). She knew that he was going to be twenty-three August 19th. She knew that his mom named him after a book called **War and Peace** by Leo Tolstoy ("My mother had always been one of the theatrical kind." Was what he had told her). She knew that he had a younger half sister that he rarely ever saw. She also knew that his mother died, she didn't know how. She knew nothing about his father. He never mentioned him and Jackie never asked about him. It was none of her business.

"What are you reading?" She jumped a bit when Warren's voice came from behind her. She tilted her head and smiled at him.

"Just some stupid magazine. I think I'm going to throw all this useless crap away and start reading books. You know, do something useful for once." She said with a sigh but that smile was still on her face.

"Jackie, you're always useful." Warren reassured her as he walked over to one of the filing cabinets and looking through it. "I've never seen a girl fix an exhaust system before. In fact," He stopped a moment to think. "I've never seen a woman fix anything in a car before. You're one of a kind Miss Burkhart." He said looking over his shoulder and giving one of those very rare award winning smiles of his.

When Jackie first met Warren he never actually smiled. There were smirks and half-assed smiles but none of them were true. However, recently he seemed to be coming around. Of course his smiles were rare but she enjoyed them nonetheless.

"Thank you, Warren." She told him sweetly.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to thank me?" He asked her with a stern look.

"I'm just trying to be kind… so don't ruin it for me. I'm not like this everyday." Jackie said and Warren couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"You can say that again." He mumbled under his breath as he continued to look through files in the cabinet. He suddenly found something, but it wasn't what he was looking for. "Shit." He hissed after he saw what it was.

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked suddenly perking up and looking at Warren again.

"I need you to do me a favor." He said turning to her. "I need you to go down to the Hub and collect some money from the chef. His name is Jett. I completely forgot about his IOU. He said he'd have the money today."

Jackie took in a nervous breath. "The Hub?" She asked.

For the life of her, she didn't want to step foot in the Hub. There was a very large chance that she would end up bumping into one of her friends. She wouldn't mind if it were Donna because she was the only one that Jackie was really talking too, also because she lived with her and she trusted her amongst the others in the gang by far. _Donna would never betray my trust. The guys all probably patted Hyde on the back for bagging some hott blonde. Those bastards!_

"Jackie?"

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when Warren spoke to her.

"Huh, what?" She asked confused. Warren shot her an odd look.

"What's wrong with the Hub that makes you so afraid to go there?" He asked firmly but also very concerned.

"I-I'm not afraid." Jackie said stuttering at first. "I'll go right now." She said snatching the IOU paper from Warren. She quickly grabbed her purse and then scurried out of the repair shop.

Warren stared on another moment before shaking his head. _She really is one of a kind._ He thought as he went back to the garage to go back to his work.

* * *

Jackie walked into the Hub with dark tinted sunglasses. She didn't want anyone knowing it was her. Not only because she was trying to hide from her friends but also because of how she was dressed. She was not dressed in the usual Jackie Burkhart garb, but instead she wore jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. Her hair was also pulled up into a messy bun. Everyone who knew Jackie knew that she would never dress this way. But ever since she started hanging around at the garage she started wearing cheap clothes because she didn't want to get any of her nice stuff dirty.

She scurried up to the front counter. Luckily no one was on line and luckily she saw none of her friends.

"How can I help you?" Some guy in a stained apron asked her.

"Are you Jett?" She whispered as if she were about to tell him something top secret. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"Okay, I came here to pick up the money that you owe Warren Peace." She was still whispering.

"Um, okay hold on I'll go get it."

"Good, hurry up." She demanded him. Her kind streak was officially over.

Jett blinked a few times before finally turning and walking to the back to get the money. Jackie was nervous beyond belief. She was expecting at any moment one of her friends to come up from behind and start bombarding her with questions. It's what Donna did whenever she walked in the Pinciotti house late. Donna was like a mom, and although at first Jackie thought it sweet now it just got annoying. It was as if Donna feared for her life or something. Finally, Jett came back with an envelope and he handed it to her.

"Is it all in there?" Jackie couldn't help but ask.

"Of course it is. I wouldn't dare try to half ass Warren Peace." He said and Jackie shot him a confused look.

She knew Warren was scary but she didn't think he was that scary. _People are so weird._ She thought in annoyance.

"Ookay." She said then turned to leave but then she bumped into someone. "Oh sor-"

"Jackie?" She knew that voice. Her heart suddenly felt like it dropped to the floor.

"M-Michael?" Her voice quivered when she spoke her ex-boyfriend's name.

The man stared down at the only girl he had ever loved. She of course didn't look the same because of her clothing and hair, but he knew it was her. Those lips and that scent were unmistakable. What he didn't like though was that she seemed nervous to see him.

"Well, long time no see." He said with a smile trying to reassure her. "Where've you been?"

"Oh… um, around." Was her strange reply.

"Around, huh?" He said tapping his chin. "Yeah, you must have been around alotta places cause you don't come to the basement anymore." He said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

Jackie laughed nervously. "Yeah… sorry, but I have to go. It's an emergency."

With that said she practically ran out of the Hub, leaving behind a very confused Michael Kelso.

* * *

Jackie ran into the garage tears rolling down her cheeks. She ran into the bathroom and locked herself in there. Warren had seen her come in since it was him who was sitting at the receptionist desk now. He blinked a few times before standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

"Jackie?" He asked as he knocked on the door softly. His answer was a tear filled sob. "Jackie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything in my life is just so damn peachy!" Jackie said sarcastically.

"Open the door. Let me see you." Warren told her.

"No, I don't want you to see me like this." She said and then he heard more sobs.

"Come on, Jackie, don't be stubborn." And then suddenly the bathroom door opened and Jackie threw herself in Warren's arms.

Warren was taken aback. He wasn't expecting this from the girl. After an awkward moment, he finally wrapped his arms around the crying girl. He knew that she wasn't going to tell him right away. She needed to cry, they both knew that. All he could do right now was comfort her.

This was all so strange for Warren. He was never this compassionate with people. People were afraid of him. People ran away from him, but here was this small woman crying into his chest right now and he was allowing her to do it. However, Warren was at a point in his life where he was desperate for some sort of companionship. Five years ago, he would have loved the idea of being alone forever but he's changed since then. He wasn't an angry teenager anymore. He was twenty-two years old now and he found that he didn't want to be alone forever like he originally wanted. He felt that he needed Jackie in his life. She could show him compassion.

Lord knows he didn't get any compassion from his parents.

* * *

Later that day, the gang decided to take a break from the basement and hang out in the kitchen… plus they were really hungry. Kitty had made them lasagna. Something had upset her today so she had started cooking up a storm… right after she snapped at everyone of course.

There was a comfortable silence among the five of them so of course Kelso had to go and ruin it.

"So, I saw Jackie at the Hub today." He announced purposely looking at Hyde.

All their heads rose up and they all looked at Kelso. It was Fez who spoke first.

"How was my goddess?" He asked eagerly. He wanted to know exactly how his precious was.

"She seemed nervous." Kelso replied honestly. Jackie's reaction to him was still very shocking.

"Nervous?" Eric was the one to ask.

"Yeah, she was all jittery and then she just suddenly ran out of there. It was like she afraid to be seen with me. I think she has-" Kelso was suddenly interrupted by an outburst from Donna.

"Oh my God, I knew it! I knew I should have never allowed her to start hanging out with that guy. I should have confronted her!" Donna yelled standing up.

"… a boyfriend." Kelso finished.

They all stared at Donna in confusion and with wide eyes.

"Um…." She trailed off her eyes darting between all of them. "Never mind." She whispered sitting back down.

The room became silent for a moment and they all stared at Donna.

"Donna… you know something." Eric stated breaking the silence.

"No I don't." She said nervously and then suddenly she received a dark look from Hyde, which she could see through his tinted glasses because she was sitting close enough. She gulped; she never received a look like that from him before.

"What do you know, Donna?" He asked in a tone just as dark as her look.

"Uhm…" She was nervous as all hell but suddenly she sighed deeply. _I might as well tell them._ "Jackie has been hanging around this guy…"

"I knew she had a new boyfriend! You suck, Hyde." Kelso yelled triumphantly. Hyde was ready to pounce on him but Donna's voice stopped him.

"There's more." She said in a shaking voice. They all looked at her waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath. "It's Warren Peace."

She received a bunch of gasps.

"Warren Peace!" Eric yelled in complete shock.

"Oh my God!" Kelso shouted out.

"My poor goddess!" Fez wailed.

"Guys, I really don't-" Donna started saying but was interrupted when Hyde slammed his fist on the table and stood up.

"How could you just let her hang out with a guy like that, Donna?" He asked her, eyes blazing. "You're her best friend; you're supposed to protect her!"

Donna was a bit put off by Hyde yelling at her. He didn't usually yell at her.

"I know." Donna said bowing her head in shame. "But that night she came home pretty happy and I was expecting her to be all upset because of you ditching her for some blonde." She said and Hyde inwardly winced at that. "But she was smiling. Actually smiling! She even said that Warren is her new knight in shining armor."

She received gasps again.

"She called him her knight in shining armor the night she met him?" Eric asked confused.

"That's creepy." Kelso stated.

"But I thought Hyde was her knight in shining armor?" Fez asked.

It was Fez's question that made Hyde instantly fall into an inner depression. He couldn't believe this. How could Jackie, his angel, become so comfortable with a guy like Warren Peace? He knew Jackie; she would usually run away just by looking at a guy like Warren.

"Yeah, I thought that too." Donna said looking at Hyde from the corner of her eye. He was still standing up, but his anger seemed to be replaced with shock. "Then she said that Hyde will never be her knight in shining armor again."

"You're lying!" Hyde snapped. And his anger was back. "Jackie wouldn't say that. She would never say that."

They all stared at Hyde in shock. Although they all knew that he was still very much in love with Jackie, they didn't expect him to be so defense over this. After all, he always said that he hated it when Jackie called him her 'knight in shining armor'. He always said that he was no hero and that he never could be.

"What do you care?" Kelso asked suddenly standing up as well. He glared at Hyde. "She doesn't love you anymore. Isn't that what you want?" He asked with clenched fists.

"Kelso, you better shut the hell up." Hyde warned him darkly. Of course Kelso wasn't going to quit it.

"Aw, is little Hyde gonna cry cause Jackie's moving on with her life!"

The rest of the gang winced when Hyde tackled him to the ground for the second time that day. However, this time Hyde seemed a hell of a lot more vicious then the last time.

* * *

"So, you're saying that you're upset because you bumped into one of your ex's?" Warren asked after Jackie explained the whole situation to him.

"Yeah… I guess I've just been avoiding them all so much that I forgot how much I've missed them." Jackie replied sadly.

She and Warren had moved away from the bathroom and to the back where there was a beat up couch. The couch almost reminded her of the one in the Forman basement.

"Why don't you go hang out with them then?" He asked her curiously. She shot him a shocked look.

"I can't hang out with them." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't want to be anywhere near Steven. I already have to live in the house next door to his."

"So, you're not hanging out with your friends because of some stupid ex-boyfriend?" He asked and Jackie sighed deeply.

"Yes, I know that sounds silly, but he hurt me really bad. So if I have to avoid the rest of my friends because of him then so be it." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jackie… you're so stubborn." Warren said with a light smile as he patted her shoulder. She smiled at him.

"I think that may be my best quality." She said.

"Or it could be your worst." He countered.

"Warren!" She slapped his shoulder lightly. "I don't have any bad qualities at all." She said overconfidently.

"Of course, of course." He said with another light smile.

"Oh! Before I forget." Jackie suddenly exclaimed as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out an envelope. "Here's the money Jett owed you."

Warren took the envelope from her. "Thank you." He said putting the envelope in his pocket.

"Aren't you going to count it?" She asked curiously.

"No, Jett knows to give me all the money." He said almost in a mysterious tone.

Jackie raised an eyebrow. Once again she was confused about Warren. He wasn't scary to her so why were other people afraid of him? She just didn't understand it.

"Ookay." She said standing up from the couch. "Well, I'm going to start heading home. All this crying has made me tired."

"All right." Warren said also standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Suddenly, Jackie hugged Warren again. He automatically hugged her back. "See you tomorrow, Warren." She whispered in his ear.

Warren smiled rubbing her back. At this very moment he knew that he would never want to let this girl go.

* * *

When Jackie walked into the Pinciotti house she was surprised to see Donna holding an icepack to Kelso's eye in the kitchen.

"What happened here?" She asked walking over to the table. Kelso looked up at her with a sad eye while the other was being covered with the icepack.

"Hyde beat me up." He said sorrowfully. Jackie frowned at this and sat down.

"Oh, you poor thing." She said patting his hair gently.

"I know." He said leaning into her touch. He had missed her so much.

"Why did that big mean jerk beat you up?" She asked as if a mother speaking to her child.

"I don't know what I did, Jackie." Kelso said with a hurt puppy look. "Hyde just completely snapped. I think he's finally lost his mind."

"Kelso, you provoked him." Donna said in her curly haired friend's defense.

"Beating me up was completely unnecessary, Donna!" Kelso said in his own defense. "I thought his stupid Zen was supposed to make him cool and collective. He was not cool and collective at all earlier today." He continued with a pout.

"What did you say to make him snap?" Jackie asked curiously.

Kelso and Donna shared a look. Earlier they had decided not to tell Jackie about Warren. They didn't want to upset her.

"Uhm… it's not important." Kelso said quickly. "So, why are you dressed like that?" He asked indicating the slob look she had going.

"Oh," She said looking down at her clothes for a moment. "I need to wear these because the place I work at is pretty messy."

Both Kelso and Donna seemed shocked by this.

"You got a job?" They asked at the same time.

"Yeah… it's really not that surprising." Jackie said huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

Kelso and Donna shared another look. It actually was rather surprising.

"Where do you work?" Donna asked hiding all her surprise and shock.

"Barron's Car Repair Shop." She answered simply. Both Kelso and Donna's jaws dropped and they stared at her. She gave them a strange look. "What are you two looking at?" She asked and they continued to stare at her. "Ugh! I'm going to bed." She exclaimed annoyed then stood up and bounded up to Donna's room.

Kelso and Donna couldn't help but be shocked by this. First, Jackie became friends with Warren Peace, but now she was working for him! Things just continued to get more and more interesting.

* * *

Hyde paced the basement floor back and forth. He almost couldn't believe the change of events. It was strange, just a few weeks ago Jackie was his and now she was possibly with a guy that was potentially dangerous. This was not good, not good at all. Who the hell was he trying to kid? He of course still cared about her and it filled him with rage to know that she was with someone else. He wanted to hit something; anything. He wanted to go over to Donna's and tell Jackie that she was his and that he never wanted her to be some other guy. He knew that he would never do that (well, he might hit something). He had too much pride to confront Jackie about how he felt.

He told her he loved her once and she shot him down. Maybe Hyde feared the chance of Jackie turning him down again.

"Hyde, what are you doing?" Came Eric Forman's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

Startled, Hyde swiftly turned towards his friend. "Forman…" Was all he managed to say.

"So, what's with all the pacing?" Eric asked walking over and standing in front of Hyde.

"I'm just thinking." He replied simply.

"About Jackie and Warren?" Eric asked curiously. Hyde's fists clenched and his blood boiled.

"Yeah." He said through clenched teeth. He wasn't going to bother lying now.

"Oh… yeah, it is kinda creepy that Jackie's dating that guy now." Eric said shaking his head.

"Man, we don't know if they're dating or not." Hyde said moving past Eric and sitting in his chair. Eric sat on the couch.

"Well, what if they are?" Eric asked in a persistent voice.

"What should I care who Jackie's dating?" Hyde asked crossing his arms over his chest. Eric shot him a knowing look; he wasn't buying it. Hyde sighed deeply. "All right, fine. I'll be a jealous wreck. Is that what you want to hear?"

Eric shook his head once again. "Why don't you get back with her then?"

"There's no way I'm getting back together with her." Hyde stated firmly.

"Why not?" Eric pressed on.

"Because if she actually has to choose between Kelso and me then she's not worth it."

"I don't think that Jackie was ever actually thinking on choosing Kelso." Eric stated and Hyde shot him a confused look. "I think she was just trying to get back at you for cheating on her. She needed time to think."

Hyde let out a deep long sigh. He rubbed a hand over his uncovered face. This was why he hated love and emotions; they cause too much stress.

"Aw, crap." He mumbled then stood up and went to his room.

Now he needed to think up a plan to win Jackie back.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, he's finally going to try and win her back. Please review.


	3. Red Red Wine

**A/N: **Man, my chapters have becoming longer and longer. I'm so loving it. I hope you all enjoy it too. Oh! I need to apologize because it may take me awhile to update this story. Don't know what happened; I just lost my muse.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _That 70's Show _nor do I own the novel _War and Peace_.

* * *

**War and Peace**

'_We often think that by removing all the difficulties of our life we shall more quickly reach our aim, but on the contrary, my dear sir, it is only in the midst of the worldly cares that we can attain our three chief aims: (1) Self-knowledge—for man can only know himself by comparison. (2) Self-perfecting, which can only be attained by conflict, and (3) The attainment of the chief virtue—love of death. Only the vicissitudes of life can show us its vanity, and develop our innate love of death or of rebirth to a new life.' These words are the more remarkable because, in spite of his great physical sufferings, Joseph Alexeevitch is never weary of life though he loves death, for which—in spite of the purity and loftiness of his inner man—he does not yet feel himself sufficiently prepared.'_

_War and Peace_ / **Tolstoy, Leo** / bk.2, pt.3, ch.8

* * *

Jackie had felt pretty good this morning. She felt refreshed for some reason that not even she could explain. She felt that Warren had something to do with it. Ever since she started hanging out with him it felt as if each morning just became better and better. She felt renewed as if she were about to get a fresh start.

However, everything changed when she walked into the Pinciotti kitchen. There Steven Hyde sat with his back towards her (meaning he didn't see her walk in). Her eyes were wide as saucers and she quickly rushed out of the kitchen hoping that he didn't hear her. She ran up to Donna's room.

"Donna, what the hell is Steven doing here?" She whispered harshly to her friend.

"Oh, he wanted to talk to you." Donna replied simply as she continued to flip through a magazine.

"What!" Jackie screeched but then quickly lowered her voice. "I don't want to talk to him." She was whispering harshly again. Donna shot her a confused look.

"Why not?" She asked and Jackie looked at her as if she just grew another head.

"Donna… do you not remember the events over the past few weeks?" She asked as if speaking to a small child. "You know, when Steven ditched me for some skankoid and me avoiding him ever since? I would like to continue avoiding him."

"You can't avoid him forever, Jackie." Donna told her seriously.

"Sure, I can. But I can't do that while he's here… so get rid of him." Jackie said motioning for her friend to do just that.

"What? No way." Donna said, not one to be demanded.

"Donna!" Jackie whined.

"Jackie, you and Hyde really do need to talk. You're relationship with him ended abruptly. Things were left unsaid. You need to go talk to him." Donna told her seriously.

"Oh, I do not need to talk to him." Jackie stated stubbornly. "My life is going rather well without talking to him."

"Stop being so stubborn. Just go down there and talk to him. It's really not that big of a deal." Donna said with a sigh. Jackie glared at her.

"Not that big of a deal?" She asked in disbelief. "It's a huge deal, Donna!"

"Jackie, seriously-"

"Look, I don't expect someone like you to understand." Jackie interrupted viciously. "You've never been cheated on. You never had the man you love ditch you for another woman. You don't know what any of that feels like. It's hell, Donna. Pure hell!" She continued with angry eyes. Donna didn't respond to that; she was too shocked to do so. "Now… I'm going to sneak out the back door." Jackie stated with a huff and then she stormed out of the room.

Donna sighed and shook her head. She really hoped that her friends would work out their differences and get back together. She was also noticing that Jackie was getting much snappier with her lately. She knew that she hadn't found out about her kindness to Hyde's date; if so Jackie wouldn't be speaking to her at all. Donna needed to really make sure that she never found out about that. Ever.

A few minutes later Hyde walked into her room.

"Hey," He greeted. "Where's Jackie?" He asked looking around the room.

"Oh, she saw you in the kitchen, freaked, and then snuck out the back door." Donna replied simply.

"Man, this sucks." Hyde stated plopping down onto Jackie's cot. It smelled like her. It drove him crazy. "I just want her back. I want to tell her that but I never see her." He said frustrated.

Donna stared at him for a long moment before a huge grin spread across her features. "Aww, you miss your Jackie, don't you?" She asked as if talking to a puppy.

Hyde glared at her before standing up. "Shut-up!" And with that he stormed out of the room.

* * *

When Jackie walked into Barron's Car Repair Shop early, she was shocked to hear Bob Marley playing. She walked to the back to see Warren and a dark skinned man working on a car engine. She smiled when she realized who it was.

"Jamal?" She asked hanging her purse on the coat rack.

The dark man lifted his head up from what he was doing and he grinned when he saw Jackie. "Well, dere's de miss Jackie I've been lookin' for all dis mornin'." He spoke in a thick Jamaican as he walked over and enveloped Jackie in his arms. She immediately hugged him back.

Jackie had met Jamal when she first started hanging out with Warren. Jamal worked at the repair shop. She didn't know him long but she had immediately felt a connection with the young Jamaican, which was why she couldn't help but feel extremely sad when he left to go back to Jamaica to visit his family two weeks ago.

"What are you doing back?" She asked pulling back to look at him. "I thought you were supposed to be gone for a month."

He shot her a lazy grin. "Nah, I missed dis place too much. Just couldn't stay away, babe."

"Don't forget the part where your mom kicked you out." Warren piped in not taking his eyes away from the engine. Jackie's eyes widened.

"Your mother kicked you out? Why?" She asked in shock and curiosity.

"She be bustin' my balls bout goin' back home for good. Woman don' know when to stop. I tell her America is my home now and den she kicked her own baby boy out. Woman is crazy, I always said it." He said shaking his head. Jackie chuckled a bit.

"You know, that may be just another reason why she kicked you out." She said with humor coated in her tone.

"Yeah… maybe." Jamal replied with a smirk.

"Well, I'm sorry that your mom kicked you out." Jackie said with a light pout.

"Don' go worryin' your pretty little head off bout it." He said patting her head. "I'm glad to be back. I missed you too much." He told her and she smiled brightly at him.

"I missed you too, Jamal." Jackie told him happily.

"Glad to hear it, baby." He told her then went back to helping Warren with the engine.

"So, you're here early." Warren stated looking up at Jackie. She smiled nervously at him. He automatically knew that meant that she needed to talk. "Jamal, can you take care of the rest of this?" He asked stopping what he was doing with the engine.

"Of course I can, man. Go do what you got to do." Jamal replied motioning for Warren to do whatever he wanted.

Warren took Jackie's hand and then dragged her into his office. He closed the door behind him. He knew Jamal was one for eavesdropping.

"Okay, what's wrong?" He asked and Jackie sighed heavily.

"I saw Steven this morning." She said and he stared at her. He wanted her to continue. "Well, really I only saw the back of his head. He was in Donna's kitchen. I asked Donna why he was there and she said that he came to talk to me and then I snuck out the back door." She said very quickly.

Warren blinked a few times. "Okay… repeat all of that just really slowly."

Jackie took a deep breath then explained everything that had happened. She explained how Hyde hadn't seen her and she ran off to Donna's room and found out that Hyde wanted to talk to her and how she freaked and snuck out the back door. Warren listened to her intently. His arms were crossed over his chest and his dark eyes were cemented on her. After she explained it all he was silent for a moment.

"So, why don't you talk to him?" He asked and Jackie stared at him in disbelief.

"Warren!" She whined. "I don't want to talk to him. "You're the one always telling me to move on from him."

"Yeah, I know that but maybe talking to him will help you move on. Maybe it's the closure that you need." Warren stated seriously. Jackie groaned in annoyance.

"I don't want closure. I just want him to leave me alone." She whined again. Warren sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Jackie… I'm sorry to say this but I really think that you need to talk to Steven. I think that it'll help you." He said looking deep into her eyes. Jackie frowned.

"Fine." She groaned out. "I'll talk to him."

"Good, I'm proud of you." He said patting her head. She smiled lightly at him.

"Well… I'm glad that you are." She said in a flattered tone making Warren roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Go up front and get to work." He demanded opening his office door for her and her smile turned into a grin.

"Yes, sir!" She did a salute then walked out of the room and to the front desk where she belonged.

* * *

"He's been sitting there staring at the TV for hours. It's been on the same channel ever since he came down here." Eric informed his girlfriend as they both stared at Hyde.

They were in the basement. Just as Eric said, Hyde was sitting in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest staring at the TV with a dazed expression. He hadn't moved an inch ever since he sat down. He was like a human statue. It actually wasn't a very pleasant sight.

"That's so creepy." Donna whispered to her boyfriend. An idea suddenly came to her mind. "Hey, Hyde." She said waving a hand in front of his eyes; he was unmoving. "Hyde, are you alive?" She asked still waving her hand and he was still unmoving. She stopped and backed away slightly. "Wow… this is creepier than I thought."

"Yeah… I know." Eric said putting his arm around his girlfriend as if to protect her from something.

"Oh my God!" Donna suddenly exclaimed causing Eric to jump a bit.

"I just realized that Jackie is going to be alone in my house when I move out." She said and then suddenly Hyde perked up.

"You just realized that?" He asked in disbelief. "Haven't you two talked about her living arrangements?"

"Wow… look who suddenly got all perky at the mention of Jackie." Donna said with a smirk.

"Shut-up and answer the questions." Hyde demanded her.

"Relax, Hyde, I was just trying to snap you out of your freakish daze. Jackie and I have talked about it. She's going to stay in my room until she turns eighteen and then she'll be looking for her own place to stay." Donna told him. "So, don't worry you'll have plenty of time to try and win her back."

"Who says I want to win her back?" Hyde asked stubbornly. Eric and Donna both gave him a knowing look.

"Hyde… you really shouldn't try and deny it to us. We know you all to well." Eric stated.

"Seriously, you've been down here like a statue for hours." Donna continued for her boyfriend.

"All right fine." Hyde said defeated. "Just… it's just the thought of her with that Warren guy makes me worry about her. How could she hang around a guy like that?"

"Um…" Donna started nervously. "It's probably because she doesn't know about his dad." She finished then bit down on her bottom lip.

"She doesn't know?" He asked firmly and the fury in his tone was easily heard.

"She could know… she just never mentioned it before." Donna said somewhat nervously. Hyde shook his head.

"That girl is out there hanging around with a guy that she doesn't even know. How can she be so stupid?" He asked more to himself. "Donna, I still don't understand how you're allowing this."

"Hey, I'm not her mom. Jackie can do whatever she wants. If it bothers you so much then you should do something about it." Donna retorted in annoyance.

She was getting really tired of all of this. She was getting tired of Hyde blaming her for Jackie hanging out with someone who was supposedly dangerous. She was getting tired of those two not confronting each other. They needed to talk but it seemed that once Hyde wanted to talk to Jackie she no longer wanted to talk to him. It was like she was in a different world now. A world that revolved around Warren, her new hero. Donna couldn't help but find it very creepy. How did Jackie just move on this fast? Jackie never moved on this fast.

"I went over your house this morning to talk to her." Hyde said just as annoyed. Donna rolled her eyes.

"So, you're just going to stop right there? Your first plan failed so your gonna quit?" She asked angrily. She didn't want him to give up. She wanted them to get back together. The world would be a much better place if they did…

"I never planned on giving up." Hyde replied in a dark tone.

"Good, because I am getting tired of all of this bullshit." Donna said then stood up and left the basement.

The basement then became silent for a few moments.

"Wow, Forman, it turns out your girlfriend is just as weird as you are."

* * *

Later that day, Jackie was leaning on the counter in the car shop. Today she was actually reading a book. It was one of Warren's; he told her that it was one of his favorites. The book was called Animal Farm by George Orwell. She was at first a bit iffy about the story involving talking animals, but Warren warned her that this was a story that you really needed to think on. She insisted on reading it anyway. For some reason she wanted to impress him.

While she was reading she was humming _**Red Red Wine**_. Jackie silently cursed Jamal for constantly playing Bob Marley. She didn't know much about the Jamaican reggae singer (just that he liked smoking pot and was allowed to do it), but listening to his music all the time was really making her start to like it.

The bell on the door jingled indicating that someone just entered the shop. When Jackie looked up, her eyes widened.

"Mrs. Forman!" She gasped out.

"Jackie?" Kitty asked just as shocked to see the young woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um… I… work here." Jackie fumbled with her words.

"You work here?" Kitty once again asked shocked. "I mean… I hadn't even realized you got a job."

"Yeah… I did." Jackie said putting the bookmark in her book and closing it. "So… what can I help you with?" She asked kindly.

"Oh, I came to pick up the Vista Cruiser. The other day when Eric tried to start it, it just wouldn't. A tow truck had to come and get it." Kitty said clearly frustrated.

Jackie was frozen. The Vista Cruiser was here? It was here and she never noticed! _What kind of receptionist am I? _She screeched in her mind.

"You're coming to pick it up?" She couldn't help but ask in confusion. Kitty wasn't a car person.

"Well, ever since Red's heart attack, I've been doing all the work." The elder woman replied and her exhaustion was easily heard.

"Why isn't Eric helping?"

"Oh, he is. He's going to drive the Vista Cruiser home. He just needed to go to the comic book store across the street first though." Kitty said rolling her eyes and Jackie paled. "Oh! Speaking of Eric, I'm throwing him a surprise party in a few days. I haven't seen you around lately so I couldn't tell you sooner. You'll be there, right?"

Jackie felt discomfort wash over her. Just the thought of being in the same room as Hyde scared the shit out of her. She couldn't go to that party.

"Mrs. Forman, I don't think-"

"She'll be there." Warren's firm voice interrupted her.

Jackie swiftly turned to see Warren leaning against the doorframe leading to the back room. His arms were crossed over his chest and his dark eyes bored into hers. She shot him a look telling him to shut the hell up.

"That's great!" Kitty said happily. "And you are…?" She addressed Warren.

"I'm Warren. I'm Jackie's-"

"He's my boyfriend." Jackie quickly interrupted. Warren's eyes widened and she smirked at him before turning back to Kitty, smiling sweetly.

"Your boyfriend?" Kitty asked in confusion. "I hadn't realized you moved on from Steven."

"Yep. I did. Just like how he moved on from me." Jackie said sweetly but bitterly at the same time.

"Oh…" Kitty said then gave her famous nervous laugh. "So, then I'll see you both at the party?"

"We'll both be there." Jackie replied with a big smile.

Just then Eric walked into the shop and he seemed nervous about something.

"Wow, Jackie, you work here. I had no idea." He spoke in a high pitched voice. He seemed twitchier then he usually was.

"Yeah…" Jackie said staring at the twitchy man and his mother.

This was awkward.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After Eric and Kitty left, Warren pulled Jackie into his office.

"Why did you tell that woman that I'm your boyfriend?" He asked her with narrowed eyes.

"Why did you tell her that I was going to that party?" Jackie asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I said you were going because you need to go. Those people are your friends, you can't keep avoiding them." He told her seriously.

"First of all, I don't need you making decisions for me. I'll talk to them when I'm good and ready." Jackie told him haughtily.

"Jackie, you and I both know that you wouldn't have done anything. I was just giving you a little shove." He said taking a step closer to her.

"Ugh! Fine." She said in annoyance. "I'm glad you're going to be there with me though so then I won't have to face them alone." She continued giving him a small smile now.

"Yeah well, what are 'boyfriends' for?" He asked sarcastically causing her to chuckle.

"You two be datin' now?" They both turned to see Jamal grinning at them. "I knew there be somethin' goin' on between the two of you."

Jackie rolled her eyes and Warren shook his head. That man was unbelievable.

* * *

Eric Forman ran into the basement at top speed. It was only Hyde and Kelso down there, and surprisingly they weren't fighting. They hadn't the entire day. It was like a miracle.

"Guys, you will never guess what my mom did." He said almost out of breath.

Kelso and Hyde raised an eyebrow. Eric was acting weirder then ever.

"What'd your mom do this time, Forman?" Hyde asked with a sigh. _This should be good…_

"My mom invited Warren Peace to my surprise party." Eric stated after completely catching his breath.

"What!" Hyde and Kelso both yelled.

"Yeah, I know!" Eric exclaimed. "I so knew that she was throwing me a party. I swear if she get's another tiny pony like on my sixteenth birthday, I'm going to flip."

The room went completely silent. Kelso and Hyde stared at Eric in shock. This was complete madness. Finally, Hyde couldn't take it anymore.

"Why the hell would your mom invite him?" He asked trying to hide his anger but failing miserably.

"Okay, so me and my mom were picking up the Vista Cruiser. I went to the comic book store but it was closed. I walk into the car repair shop, which Warren owns and Jackie works at. Jackie announces to my mom that Warren is her boyfriend and then my mom invites him to come to my party. What the hell is that all about?"

Once again the room went silent but it was only for a moment.

"Seriously… I barely got a word you just said, man." Hyde stated shaking his head.

"Yeah, all I got out of that was that Jackie's dating Warren Peace now." Kelso said then his eyes suddenly widened. "Wow! Jackie's really dating him?"

"Yeah! She pretty much told my mom that they are." Eric said sending a weary glance at Hyde. He was afraid of his curly haired friend's reaction.

Hyde was completely silent as he thought. It seemed like his Jackie was no longer his. He felt his heart tighten at the thought of it. He didn't want to think of some other guy being with Jackie, touching her…

"Is this going to stop you from trying to win Jackie back?" Eric interrupted Hyde's thoughts.

Hyde didn't even need to think about it. "Nope." He replied simply.

"You've been doing a lot of fighting for Jackie lately." Eric stated.

"That's cause he keeps screwing things up with her." Kelso suddenly piped in.

Hyde was silent. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that the idiotic man was right. He tended to screw up a lot when it came to Jackie. He just couldn't understand it. He's never felt this way about anyone before and yet he managed to destroy his and Jackie's relationship… twice. One with the nurse, second with the blonde. This was strange because usually it was Kelso who ruined things. Although, he could blame Kelso for being an accomplice in ruining his relationship.

Suddenly, Hyde leaned over and punched Kelso in the arm.

"Ow!" Kelso whined rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"I just felt like it." Hyde replied darkly.

He then stood up and walked to his room. He now needed to think up a better way to win Jackie back.

* * *

It was evening now and Jackie was still with Warren at the repair shop. Jamal left about an hour ago and she was helping Warren with a car part. He had told her to go home but she refused to leave him here alone. It seemed that he became broodier when he was alone.

Warren slammed the hood shut once they finished putting the part in. "So, when exactly do we have to go to this party?" He asked Jackie as he wiped his hands on a rag.

"Well, Kitty told me the part is on Thursday at five-thirty." Jackie replied taking the rag from him and also wiping off her hands.

"Great." He said with a deep sigh. Jackie chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, stop being such a baby. I need you to be there for me as my support system." She said and Warren raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I was going there as your boyfriend?" He asked slyly.

"Shut up." She said with a smile and slapping his shoulder lightly. "I really do need you though." She spoke honestly.

"I know you do." Warren said softly. "But I really don't think it will be that bad. I'm sure they miss you just as much as you miss them."

"Pfft! I don't miss them." She said haughtily. Warren gave her a knowing look. "Okay, I do miss them." She said defeated. "But I have you now so I know that I'll be okay." She told him with a smile.

Her smile was infectious because soon Warren was smiling too. No one had ever really been dependant on him, so this was rather new and he found himself liking it. Jackie suddenly let out a long yawn and Warren took a good look at her. She looked exhausted.

"Okay, Jackie, it's time to go home." Warren stated firmly.

"But I don't want to leave you here alone." She whined softly.

"Stop your worrying. I'm not staying her; I'm taking you home." He told her honestly.

"But I brought my car." She stated confused.

"You're too tired to be driving right now." He told her walking over to the coat rack grabbing his leather jacket and her blue sweater and bag.

"But what about my car?" She asked taking the sweater he held out to her.

"You can get it tomorrow, I'll pick you up." He told her and she smiled tiredly up at him.

"Thank you, Warren." She said putting on her sweater.

"Don't mention it." He said patting her head.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Once again, Jackie found herself gripping on to Warren for dear life while he drove his motorcycle. She still wasn't used to it, albeit this was only her second time on it. However, unlike last time Jackie was much more comfortable being this close to Warren. She currently had no problem at all holding on to him as if he were her only life support. Despite her obvious fear of the speed, Jackie was really starting to like motorcycles. Warren was teaching her some stuff about them. He was a bit reluctant in doing so because he was afraid that she would want to start driving them and he didn't want that because they were just too dangerous for a girl like Jackie.

Warren pulled into Donna's driveway. It took Jackie a moment to let go of him and get off the bike. She had been so comfortable.

"Thanks for the ride, Warren." She said taking off the helmet and handing it to him.

"Yeah… I guess I felt that it was my obligation since I'm your 'boyfriend'." He said playfully doing air quotes before taking the helmet from her.

"Oh, shut up." She said playfully slapping his shoulder. "You're not going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Eh… probably not." He replied with a small grin.

"You're such a jerk." She said with a playful pout. "All right, I'll see you tomorrow." She told him leaning over and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Um, yeah… I'll see you." He said somewhat flustered before he backed out of the driveway and drove off.

Just like the first night she had met him, Jackie watched him drive off until she couldn't see him anymore. She smiled; she could help but feel a wave of happiness wash over her, and how could she not feel happy? She had the most amazing friend in the world. She started to walk into Donna's house until:

"Jackie!" A voice called out to her from the end of the driveway.

Jackie swiftly turned and was shocked at who she saw. "Steven?"

Hyde walked up the driveway and towards her. Jackie felt her heart rate rise. This was going to be the first confrontation she had with him since the night he left with the blonde. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this. Now he was standing in front of her and she had no idea what to do or say.

"I was hoping I'd see you now." He said somewhat nervously.

"You were?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, I tried to see if I could talk to you this morning but, uh…" He trailed off rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah…" Jackie shifted in discomfort. She wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

"We really do need to talk, Jackie." Hyde stated.

Jackie looked up into his uncovered blue eyes. With the moonlight as their only source of light, he looked almost majestic. _He's beautiful._ She thought trying to hold back the blush that was burning her cheeks. She of course would never say that to his face. She had been denying she still loved him, but now she knew that she couldn't do it. She still loved him but she didn't want to. How could she talk to him if she was still so in love with him?

Just then she remembered what Warren had told her earlier today. She suddenly felt very confidant with her final decision.

"All right, Steven, we'll talk." She told him. "It's gonna have to wait until tomorrow though. I'm too tired right now." She continued honestly. It was the closure that she needed.

Hyde nodded his head. "Of course." He said then he leaned over and his lips brushed against her forehead leaving a soft kiss there. "I'll see you tomorrow, doll." He told her before walking off.

Jackie stood there for a few extra moments completely shocked. _What the hell…?_

**A/N:** And yeah... review.

* * *


End file.
